


lover

by andrewslodge



Series: varchie cookie week! [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, Embarrassed!Archie, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Varchie!Centric, a lil bit of Choni, cuteness, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewslodge/pseuds/andrewslodge
Summary: A few times Veronica calls Archie “lover” and he gets flustered and embarrassed.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz (Brief)
Series: varchie cookie week! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815358
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theeternalblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeternalblue/gifts).



> happy cookie week to Frannie!
> 
> I hope you like my attempt of fluff <3
> 
> thank you to the beautiful Katiekins for beta’ring 😘

The music blaring makes it practically impossible for Archie to understand what Reggie is saying - it also doesn’t help that the dark-haired boy is more drunk than Archie’s ever seen him. 

Deciding he can’t be bothered to listen to his friend’s babbling any longer, Archie pushes his way through the flood of teenagers so he can get outside. 

He has no idea where Veronica is. The two parted ways when they first arrived, and he hasn’t seen her since. That was two hours ago.

The yard is a little bit clearer than inside, but the area is still packed with teenagers and empty cups. Archie scans his surroundings before his eyes find the petite raven head of his girlfriend. He walks -- _ and pushes--  _ through the sea of people until he’s standing a few feet from where Veronica, Cheryl and Toni are dancing. 

She doesn’t notice him at first, too busy sandwiched between her friends. When Veronica’s eyes meet his, she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth as she moves her finger in a  _ come-hither  _ gesture. Cheryl and Toni move away from her, the two of them dancing separately, more intimately. 

“Come here, Lover Boy.” She purrs, loud enough for only him to hear. 

Archie blushes at the nickname. Even though he’s used to the pet names from Veronica, he can’t help but feel embarrassed when she uses them in public. 

The redhead strides his way over to his girlfriend, who wraps her arms around his neck as soon as she can reach him. “I missed you, Archiekins.” 

Nobody can hear them talking, the music too loud and the voices of their peers even louder. Archie’s blush disappears, the love for  _ his  _ Ronnie overtaking any other feeling he has. 

  
  
  
  


It’s not often they get to be together as a group, school overwhelming them all and leaving no time for social gatherings. So when any one of them has an empty house, they get together.

With Mary Andrews out of town for work --  _ something that’s becoming a routine--  _ Archie figures it’s his turn to host.

Once everybody has arrived, a game of  _ truth or dare  _ is played as alcohol is downed. 

“Archie, take a shot!” Reggie yells from across the room. 

“I’m good.” The redhead replies before he takes a sip of his coke. Veronica stares at him from where she’s sat opposite, a look in her eye he knows all too well. “I’ve got to stay sober for when Ronnie needs carrying up the stairs”

“Don’t use me as an excuse, Archiekins.” Veronica giggles. “Come on, Lover.”

Archie can’t help but blush at the name and he doesn’t know why it still makes him feel this way. His cheeks are now the same shade as his hair, and it runs down his neck, probably further too. 

“How can you say no to that,  _ Lover? _ ” Reggie smirks as he passes over the shot. 

Archie takes the shot.

  
  
  
  


“We got this boys!” Reggie cheers as he stands on a bench. The locker-room is filled with sweaty, teenage boys and Archie wants to get out of there as quickly as he can. “Let’s go Bulldogs!” 

Archie understands Reggie’s enthusiasm, but practice had been long and he really wanted to go home and cuddle up with his girl. 

Knowing he really needs to take a shower, he waits until there’s only a handful of boys left before he gets cleaned up and dressed. 

The redhead is packing things into his backpack when one of his teammates,  _ Nate,  _ comes up to him. 

“Hey man, Veronica is outside waiting for you.” The blonde boy explains. “In fact her exact words were, can you tell my lover boy to hurry up.” Nate is laughing by the time he’s finished and Archie has never felt embarrassment like it. 

“Seriously, bro?” Archie mumbles, his skin bright red, “Keep it to yourself, Nathaniel.”

“Chill, Andrews,” Nate chuckles, patting Archie on the back. “I’d let Veronica Lodge call me anything she wants.” 

Archie glares at him before telling him to watch himself. Nate ignores him and continues to laugh. He leaves the blonde and a few other boys in the locker-room so he can find Veronica. 

The hallways are empty by now, and Archie spots his girlfriend straight away. He walks over to her and Veronica wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

“Can we go now, Baby?” She questions, burying her face in his neck. “I’m so tired and I missed you.” 

He wants to bring up the nickname, as he really wishes she’d only use it when they were alone, or even in front of their  _ close _ friends. Nate will  _ never  _ let it go. 

Archie can tell she’s had a bad day just from how she’s acting, cuddled up to him before they’ve even left school. “Of course, Ronnie. I missed you too.” Archie kisses her on the head as he grabs her hand so they can walk to the truck. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The movie in the background is boring her, and she’d much rather be up in Archie’s room doing something much different.

They all like to take it turns for who picks the movie, and this week it is Archie’s turn to choose. Veronica had been hoping he wouldn’t pick another superhero movie but after the multiple romantic comedies herself and Mary had put him through, she wasn’t surprised by his choice. 

After about an hour, Veronica decides she’s too tired for fighting and explosions so she pulls away from Archie and announces she’s going to bed.

“It’s been a long day and I’m tired, so I’m going to take a shower and head to bed.” Veronica leans over and plants a single kiss on Archie’s lips, and that alone makes the redhead get all flustered, unused to the PDA in front of his mom. “See you later, Lover.” 

Archie doesn’t look at his mom, not knowing what her reaction will be. Veronica disappears up the stairs, her footsteps the only sound in the now silent house. 

“Lover?” Mary says, smirking from where she’s sat. 

Archie grumbles and buries his head in a cushion. 

  
  
  
  


“Babe, can I ask you something?” Archie questions one night when they’re laying in her bed. “You have to promise not to get mad.” 

Veronica looks up at him, a confused look on her face. “What’s wrong?” 

Archie sighs before speaking. “I love the nicknames you give me, I do, but do you think we could keep them for just us?” He doesn’t look at her until she grabs his face and makes his eyes meet hers. 

“Are you embarrassed by me, Andrews?” Veronica snaps as she pulls away from his side to sit up. The raven-haired teenager moves away from her boyfriend, the air around them thick. 

“No,” He assures her, “of course not, but...doesn’t it bother you? It’s  _ our  _ thing, Ronnie, don’t you care if other people know about it?” 

Veronica’s heart warms at his reply and she understands it’s not her he’s embarrassed at, but the display of affection that he just isn't used to. 

“I’m sorry, Archiekins.” Veronica apologises, crawling her way back into his lap. She lays half on top of him and pulls him into a deep kiss. Archie happily kisses her back, his right hand going to her hair. “I’ll stop with the nicknames in public. They’ll just be our little secret.”

Archie chuckles before he rolls her over and kisses her harder. 

“Rock my world,  _ Lover.”  _

He doesn’t blush this time.

  
  
  
  


_ fin _

**Author's Note:**

> find me on Tumblr @softvxrchie


End file.
